The present invention relates to logic elements for use with programmable logic devices or other similar devices.
Programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) (also sometimes referred to as CPLDs, PALs, PLAs, FPLAs, EPLDs, EEPLDs, LCAs, FPGAs, or by other names), are well-known integrated circuits that provide the advantages of fixed integrated circuits with the flexibility of custom integrated circuits. Such devices are well known in the art and typically provide an “off the shelf” device having at least a portion that can be electrically programmed to meet a user's specific needs. Application specific integrated circuits (“ASICs”) have traditionally been fixed integrated circuits, however, it is possible to provide an ASIC that has a portion or portions that are programmable; thus, it is possible for an integrated circuit device to have qualities of both an ASIC and a PLD. The term PLD as used herein will be considered broad enough to include such devices.
PLDs typically include blocks of logic elements, which are sometimes referred to as logic array blocks (“LABs”) or “configurable logic blocks” (“CLBs”). Logic elements (“LEs”), which are also referred to by other names such as “logic circuits” or “logic cells”, may include a look-up table (“LUT”), product term, carry-out chain, register, and other elements.
Logic elements, including LUT-based logic elements, typically include configurable elements holding configuration data that determine the particular function or functions carried out by the logic element. A typical LUT circuit may include RAM bits that hold data (a “1” or “0”). However, other types of configurable elements may be used. Some examples may include static, magnetic, ferro-electric or dynamic random access memory, electrically erasable read-only memory, flash, fuse, and anti-fuse programmable connections. The programming of configuration elements could also be implemented through mask programming during fabrication of the device. While mask programming may have disadvantages relative to some of the field programmable options already listed, it may be useful in certain high volume applications. For purposes herein, the generic term “memory element” will be used to refer to any programmable element that may be configured to determine functions implemented by a PLD.
As discussed above, PLDs are commonly constructed using a lookup table (LUT) as the basic logic element. For example, a K-input lookup table (K-LUT) typically includes 2K programmable memory elements, and a 2K to 1 multiplexer, selecting one of the storage elements under the control of the K select inputs to the multiplexer. These K inputs can be considered to be the inputs to a K-input logic function which can implement any particular required logic function by setting the contents of the memory elements to the appropriate values.
There is a tradeoff between cost and speed of a logic circuit constructed with LUTs. Typically the cost of each LUT grows exponentially with the choice of K, but the number of LUTs required to build a logic circuit decreases more slowly with larger values of K. However, the number of LUTs that are in series for a larger value of K will be reduced, making the logic circuit faster. For example, with K=4, sixteen memory elements and a 16:1 multiplexer are required to build a single LUT, and for K=6, sixty-four memory elements and a 64:1 multiplexer are required. A given logic circuit might require one-thousand 4-LUTs, but only eight-hundred 6-LUTs. Under these assumptions, more hardware is required to construct the 6-LUT logic elements because the reduced number of LUTs is insufficient to compensate for the larger complexity of each LUT. However, the increased hardware requirements for the 6-LUT circuitry are offset by a reduction in the delay. The longest path through a logic circuit might be ten 4-LUTs versus eight 6-LUTs. Thus the 6-LUT version of the circuit might be larger, but faster. Further, the 6-LUT circuit would likely require less programmable routing in a PLD, offsetting some of its higher cost.
One reason for the lack of efficiency of larger LUTs is that not all logic functions will use all K inputs. For the example described above, the eight-hundred 6-LUTs might actually include three-hundred 6-input functions, three-hundred 5-input functions, one-hundred 4-input functions, and one-hundred 3-input functions. Thus, the LE based on 6-LUTs is only being used to its fullest extent in three-hundred out of eight-hundred instances.
Thus, there is a need for a logic element with progammable structures that can be configured to implement a relatively large LUT or alternatively a multiplicity of smaller LUTs.